


Radiant Ice Shards

by orphan_account



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon), Vanishing World - Monstrosity (Song Cycle)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen, More characters to be added as the story progresses - Freeform, eh? steampunk? kinda? idk it's the most fitting genre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sylvester and Stephan find themselves in a world almost completely devoid of life, minus the few stragglers who survive the horrid nights....The mechanical creatures glow in green, blue, purple, and red. Why is that?
Kudos: 6





	Radiant Ice Shards

The sunset peeked through the thin curtains, illuminating a good portion of the room. Sylvester sat up, staring out the window, and let out a long sigh. Barely any minutes seemed to pass, and yet the sun had hidden itself behind the horizon. He slid down, staring at the ceiling; maybe time would move faster.

Night struck, and he still laid there restless. He rested his eyes for a bit, though suddenly, his eyes shot open, and he realized he wasn’t in the hospital anymore.

Sylvie could feel his pulse quicken as his eyes darted around the room, trying to get a bearing on his surroundings. He slowly stood up, legs shaking, and leaned against the wall for support. He was tired and could barely walk, but wincing between steps, he still tried to make his way across the room to the door. 

Suddenly, the door opened, and caught Sylvie off guard. He slipped and fell, rather roughly, and landed on his palms and knees. A young man cautiously stepped into the room, his left hand behind his back. He caught sight of Sylvie on the floor, and he kneeled down next to Sylvie. He looked at him, light blue eyes filled with remorse. He put his right hand on Sylvie’s shoulder, in an attempt at comfort. All of a sudden, the air felt colder, but comforting.

“My apologies,” the stranger said, “I did not realize that...there was someone in this room…”

He trailed off.

“...I didn't expect to see anyone else overall…”

Sylvie let out a groan and collapsed on the floor. “It’s fine, you’re fine, don't worry about it.”

He noticed the hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks, I guess,” Sylvie sighed, “it’s nice to know I’m not completely alone either.”

They sat in silence for a moment, Sylvie face down on the floor.

“Who are you, anyways?” he mumbled, not making eye contact with the other.

“...my name is Stephan Alexander,” he said hesitantly.

Sylvie lifted his head to look at Stephan a bit more clearly—well, with what he could see, anyways.

“I’m Sylvester Ashling, Dr. Sylvester Ashling, mind you, but...I’ve never seen you around…”

Stephan shrugged and looked off. Sylvie sighed and sat up.

“How am I...err...how are  _ we _ even going to return to where we came from?” he asked.

“More city, out there.”

“Out there...like right out there?”

A silent nod was the reply. In return, Sylvie smiled. He stood up, and though breathing a tad heavier than usual, he could stand without having to prop himself against something. Once more nodding, this time in approval, Stephan got up next to Sylvie, and an odd looking camera scurried up Stephan’s left arm and fixed itself onto his shoulder instead. Together, they headed outside to the main city.

A library was their best bet. Maybe they could find a solution, maybe they could find a way out.

The entry bell rang as Sylvie pushed the door open.

“Where...would we even start?” Stephan said, gazing at the seemingly infinite shelves of books.

“Let’s try things related to the city name, first,” Sylvie suggested, grabbing a duffel bag that was seated next to the entry door.

He walked off, taking mental notes of the alphabetized shelves.

He slid a book off of the shelf labeled “D”, and suddenly heard chatter from the aisle beside him. He turned the corner, and let out a small, excited gasp.

"Molly! You're here too?! It's great to see you!"

A girl with fluffy brown hair and a young man with sharp pink hair stood, looking at the rows of books. The girl spun around at the sound of her name.

"How...do you know my name?" She sounded tired, overworked, maybe. "I've never seen you before..."

Sylvester blinked.

"It's me, Sylvie."

"Huh?"

The man rolled his eyes.

“C’mon Beartrap,” he said, walking into the next aisle, “it’s just another kid who wants to mess with us.”

“Yeah...I guess you’re right…” Molly looked left and right, trailing off.

She shook her head.

“It was nice to meet you at least, Mr. Sylvie!”

She turned to follow the man, and they walked out of sight.

“Wait-!” Sylvie called.

But they seemingly disappeared the second he turned the next corner.

Reluctantly, Sylvie shrugged, and continued to look.

What felt like hours passed, and they still had no luck. Stephan ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

Then, Sylvie held up a book.

“Hey, Stephan, I think I found something!” he said, smiling.

Stephan leaned over the book, and let Sylvester speak.

“There’s a tree called Nullifoliole, and it could be our way out of here.”

Sylvie slammed the book shut and slid it into his bag.

“We need to get to the docking bay,” he explained, pacing around, “we need to get to the rooftops, get to an airship, and fly to ‘Emberhallow,’ which should get us closer to Nullifoliole!”

He frantically looked around the room, and then pointed to a ladder that stretched up onto the ceiling.

“That’s our ticket to the docking bay, we can find our way from there,” Sylvester said.

And so, they left, in the hopes that they could make it home.

  
  
  
  


To anyone left, and certainly to any newcomers, the rooftops were the most exciting part of Dustreach; the thrill of running across the tops of abandoned buildings was unmatched. The sun was setting, but if the Duo was quick enough, they would make it to the docking bay by nightfall.

That day, the roofs were bathed in a beautiful orange hue. Though tired, the Duo raced across the rooftops, trying to make the best out of their situation. Slowly over time, they slowed down, eventually sauntering at their own pace. However, they were fairly far from the docking bay, and still had ground to cover. A while passed, and Sylvie then walked at an even pace. Stephan distanced himself from Sylvie. Staring at Stephan, Sylvie went deep into thought.

_ I feel bad for that guy. He has nearly nothing...and he's stuck with that…”camera”... _

_ He talks to himself a lot, muttering under his breath.  _

_...If I have an epithet, does Stephan have anything special? Is he just...someone with an odd looking camera? _

_...Maybe it ties in with the fact that the air feels colder around him. _

_ Wait. _

_ That camera. _

_ The mirror looks...cold. _

_...A camera that freezes things? No, no that can't be right. I- _

"Hey, we’re here," Stephan said, interrupting Sylvie's train of thought.

He was right; the Duo had arrived at the docking bay. After a bit of searching throughout the bay, they had found the one. The Golden Sunset, the crown jewel of Emberhallow, though docked at Dustreach. It was broad. The wood oak planks were sturdy and had clearly survived the test of time. The propellers shone in the sunset light, and the sails were ivory white. A black, dripping gear, the telltale symbol of Emberhallow, was sewn onto the sails.

“We need to head to Emberhallow and find a way out of here as soon as we can,” Stephan said.

“So, we just... take it?” Sylvie asked, frowning, “like criminals?”

Stepping up to the hatch, Stephan paused, holding his hand against the rim of the entrance. He tilted his head to face Sylvie.

“Why does that matter? You are willingly working with one already.”

That statement made Sylvie shiver, almost. He gulped and stepped in, behind the other. 

Sylvie looked around the interior, rubbing his chin, “do we even know how to drive an airship?”

Stephan shook his head and continued looking around for something. He sighed, and walked off.

With the Tundra Lens at his heels, Stephan headed up to the main deck. Sylvester, too, heaved out a sigh and followed Stephan--and the Tundra Lens--there.

Up throughout the hull, the two walked without speaking, or even acknowledging the other. After a moment of hesitation, Sylvie, swallowing his fear, stopped walking, and glared at Stephan.

“Who are you, really?” 

Stephan halted to an abrupt stop, nearly kicking the Tundra Lens. He privately sneered at not having done so, but immediately shifted his focus to Sylvie. He too sighed, and though his tone was firm, his eyes did not reflect his feelings, and were seemingly busy with other oddities in the room.

“I am Stephan Alexander, tether of a Vanishing Beast of ice, Morzogo. I…”

He paused. Drawing in a shallow breath, he brought his gaze back to Sylvie.

“Using...this,” he admitted, gesturing to the Tundra Lens, “I froze over thousands of kilometers of land where I am from, and ended up using it on myself in an attempt to stop the rampage.”

_ “Aha! So it  _ **_is_ ** _ a camera capable of freezing things!” _

Sylvie cleared his throat, fixing his tone.

“Why did you start the ‘rampage’ in the first place?”

“I was forced into it, and whenever I tried to break free and call for help, Morzogo would catch up to me, and make me freeze over more.

But, somehow.

Almost like...a miracle…

I was able to snap out of it long enough to dig up a mirror and—

...You can assume what followed.”

Sylvester stayed quiet for a moment.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize…” Sylvie muttered after a bit, eyes filled with remorse.

Stephan shook his head.

“No point in apologizing,” he sighed, “I need to get over that, anyway, I suppose.”

“How are you so casual about this? Are you just bottling it all up? Alone?”

Once more, a silent nod was the reply.

Sylvie paused for a moment, and after a moment, rested his hand on the other’s shoulder.

“Well...if it helps... you don’t have to be alone anymore.”

“...Thank you.”

Stephan shook his head.

“Anyway, we should head to the deck and try to find a way to start up this airboat.”

Their legs finally grew tired from how much ground they had covered. They reached the main deck, and suddenly getting a burst of energy, Sylvie sprinted up to the control room.

He pulled a book from his bag and scanned the pages carefully. Then, he pulled the biggest lever, that was gleaming brilliantly in the light, and The Golden Sunset started up. The sails opened with great movements, and filled with wind, helped the thousands of intricate gears move the ship off from the docking bay.

An hour passed; it was midnight.

“Do you admire the way the sky looks at night?” asked Stephan.

Sylvester looked at Stephan, confused.

“It’s usually nothing but a cold empty void,” shrugged Sylvie, “doesn’t seem too lovable. It’s covered by clouds tonight, anyway.”

Stephan gestured for Sylvie to follow him.

The ladder up to the Bird’s Eye Peak was loose and untrustworthy, but though reluctant, the Duo headed skywards.

They were above the clouds, now.

Leaning on the rail, Stephan gazed at the countless stars, eyes adazzle and taking in the breathtaking sight. He sighed, though, and kept his eyes focused on the twinkling lights above.

“I understand if you do not love the view of the world as I do,” he murmured, “I just...want to at least show a view like this to someone.”

“No, no,” Sylvie whispered, “it’s fine, this is…”

He paused.   
“I’ve never been this close to the stars before, honestly. It’s gorgeous.”

Suddenly, the ship came to a halt, and the docking bay of the other city clamped the ship in place.

Rushing off of the ship, Sylvie pulled Stephan into the built-in home in the docking building.

“No time to explain,” said Sylvie, “just turn off any light in the home.”

Once in the house, the Duo shut off any light they could. Though their pulses quickened, they stood in the stillness of the night without a single sound.

Torchlight then peeked through the windows. The Duo turned to look outside.

A person was out on the streets, rushing to find an unlocked building. They desperately fiddled with each door lock—to no avail.

The shadows seemingly became sentient. forming a mass of pulsing flesh, shadowy mist filling the air around it.

It sensed the light.

Leaping, writhing, running swiftly through the streets; listening closely as the rattles of the locks grew more frantic and uneven.

And in one swipe, the light went out, and the person was gone.

Sylvie stepped back, wide eyed.

“I’d better be careful when using Nightmare Fuel, then…” Sylvie muttered under his breath.

“What?”

“Oh, it’s something I can do with my epithet. I can bring people’s worst fears to life, if they aren’t real in the moment already.”

Stephan stood for a moment, staring in one spot. He shook his head and turned with a sigh.

“Rest well,” he said.

He went upstairs, and left Sylvester in the cold, empty downstairs.

  
  


\-------------------------

  
  


Golden dust. Tired eyes. The boy with salmon hair, eyes no longer teal. Instead, they were striped with green, blue, purple, and red.

“NIGHTMARE FUEL.”

The words echoed throughout the room. The target clutched his head, digging his hands into his scalp.

“What did you do?” Stephan sneered, through gritted teeth.

Hands in his pockets, Sylvester peered down at Stephan, who was now crouching on the ground.

“I'm simply preventing any unwanted circumstances,” he said, smug.

Once more, a cold breeze filled the room, snow piling around the two. Stone silhouettes filled the room, one more appearing each time Stephan blinked.

A bladed yo-yo was raised, and aimed.

With a sharp inhale, Stephan closed his eyes, bracing himself for what he knew was certain.

And a raised arm, stiff, unnatural.

And a swing.

  
  


\-------------------------

  
  


Stephan shot up in his bed, breathing heavily. Sweat rolled down his neck. He clutched his chest, breath uneven and shaky. The clock above the door ticked away.

_ 4:27 A.M. _

Sighing, he slid down back into his bed, staring at the ceiling. Morning wouldn’t arrive any faster.

  
  



End file.
